A year in Paradise
by Sorka2003
Summary: An excange program comes to the Card Captor's school. What will happen. ^_^
1. Default Chapter Title

Prologue - A year in Paradise  
  
Author's Note: In this story Sakura, Li, and Madison are 15.  
  
The Day is August 5th, the start of a new school year for our Card Captors. But this year, something new is going to happen.  
  
"Hoe! I'm late" yelled Sakura. She rushed around the room trying to find everything for the first day of school.  
  
"Well I tried to wake you up, honestly I did, but no, Sakura couldn't be bothered to wake up on time, now could she."  
  
"Can it Kero-chan, or do you want me to lock up your Nintendo for a week??"  
  
"Ahhhhhhh, No! I didn't mean it" Kero cried clutching his game console.   
  
"Well then you'd better behave!!"  
  
"Sakura wake up, it's time to go to school" Sakura's brother, Tori, opened the door. "What the… I swear I heard voices up here."  
  
Kero was pretending to be a stuffed animal yet again.  
  
"Hehe, ^_^(), ah no, I was just um… practicing my ventriloquism, uh yah that's it." Sakura replied picking up Kero, and putting him on a shelf.  
  
"Yah, sure kaiju."  
  
"Kaiju ja nai!!!!"  
  
"You'd better hurry up kaiju, I'm leaving in 10" Tori stated before closing the door, just in time to avoid being hit by a pillow.  
  
--- 10 minutes later ---  
  
"Sakura Hurry up!"  
  
"Fine I'm hurrying To-ri!" Sakura raced off after her brother on her roller blades. She finally caught up with him just before they reached her school. "Tori, why do you still ride with me to school. I mean I know you work next door, at the primary school as a teacher, but why don't you just drive your motorcycle there?"   
  
"I'm just looking out for you kaiju"  
  
"Kaiju ja nai!!" Screamed Sakura "Wha??" She said as she noticed that her brother has stopped. "Oh we're here already??"  
  
"Have a nice day kaiju"  
  
"I thought I told you, kaiju ja nai!!!"  
  
--- In Class ---  
  
"Hello everybody, I'm going to be your new homeroom teacher, I'm Ms. Huang. This year our school is sponsoring an exchange program. Three people can go to each country. The countries you can go to are Mexico, The US, Nicaragua, Bangladesh, Peru, and the Dominican Republic. Your other teachers will tell you more about this later in the day. The country you get to go to is picked randomly.  
  
[Riiinnng]  
  
"Class dismissed" Ms. Huang yelled over the shouting of the students.  
  
"So are you going Li??" Sakura asked sweetly.  
  
"Um (o^_^o) I think so, I have to ask Wei though" he replied.  
  
"Of course, Li-kun is going, with me, so hands off girl!" Meilin shouted.  
  
"No need to go coastal Meilin" Madison said, "come on Sakura, let's go somewhere where we're wanted"  
  
"Did you have to be so mean to her Meilin?"   
  
"Of course Li, that little hore is going to steal you from me if I don't"  
  
[Anime-Fall]   
  
"Li-kun, are you ok??  
  
--- At Sakura's house later that day ---  
  
"Dad, I'm home"  
  
"Hi sweetie, how are you?"  
  
"I'm great, um can I be an exchange student, I would get to go to the Us, Bangladesh, Nicaragua, Peru, or the Dominican Republic, but the country that you get to go to is randomly decided, so can I go, can I. Please, please, pleeeaaaase???" Sakura asked hyperly (AN: is that a word?)  
  
"Well I guess so… Um do I have to sign a permission slip or something?"  
  
"Yah here it is"  
  
"What's going on kaiju"  
  
"Tori, kaiju ja nai!!  
  
--- The Nest Day at School ---  
  
"Ok class, settle down. May I please have the permission slips for the exchange program???" Ms. Huang asked. "Ok, now please put them in the has Cindy. Ok now the people going to the US are Nikki, Cindy, and Rita. The people going to Mexico are Chelsea, Zachary, and Alex…" As the Teacher rambled on Sakura started to daydream. Suddenly she was brought back to reality by her own name. "Sakura, Madison, and Li are going to the Dominican Republic, and finally Meilin, Vincent, and Jennifer are going to Bangladesh.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY LI-KUN!" Meilin yelled  
  
--- End Prologue ---  
  
Author's Note:   
Well that's all for now folks. I hope you enjoyed my first fanfic. More coming up later (I should have the next part up by Monday. The keyword here is should.)   
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors (but I wish I did, or at least the royalties) Clamp does. I don't have that much money, and what I is in pesos (Dominican money) so don't sue me! I do not own any of the countries, and I don't own even own Ms. Huang, I even got that last name from one of my friends.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 1 - A year in Paradise   
  
An exchange program has recently opened up at the card captor's school, and Sakura, Li, and Madison get to go to the Dominican Republic! We join Sakura as she is packing for her trip.  
  
--- At Sakura's House ---  
  
"Kero! No you can't bring your Nintendo system!"  
  
"But why Sakura? Nintendo is my life!"  
  
"Kero!"  
  
"Fine then, can I at least bring my Gameboy?"  
  
"Kero…"  
  
"Please? I'll do what ever you want if you say I can!!"  
  
*Sigh* "Fine then, bring it."  
  
"Kaiju, Hurry up! We leave in ten minutes!" Sakura's brother, Tori, yelled.  
  
"Kaiju ja nai!" Sakura shouted back, then realizing what Tori had said she urged Kero to hurry up with deciding what he needed for the year away from home, "Hoe! Ten minutes! Hurry up Kero!"  
  
--- At the Airport ---  
  
"I wonder where Sakura is, Madison. The plane boards in five minutes!"   
  
"Oh you know Sakura, Li. She's late for everything except for school." ^_^  
  
"Yah, but this is different. If she's late for this she'll miss the flight!"  
  
"What? Li is worrying about his rival? What could be happing?"  
  
oX_Xo "Cut it out Madison!"  
  
Sakura came running into the terminal, "Sorry I'm late" She panted.  
  
"All passengers for the direct flight 105 to the Dominican Republic, please board." A distant voice announced.  
  
"Looks like Sakura made it just in time to board ^_^. See I told you not to worry Li." Madison commented as the trio got in line to board.  
  
--- On the Airplane ---  
  
"What took you so long Sakura?" Li asked  
  
"Oh, um my dad wanted to take pictures…"  
  
"Ok…"  
  
"So Sakura did you know that Li here was worrying about you" Madison cried gleefully.  
  
"Cut it out Madison" Li blushed.  
  
--- A LONG Time Later ---  
  
Madison was watching her best friend Sakura who was sleeping peacefully on Li's shoulder, Li was also sleeping. "Oh they look so Kawaii together!" She whispered, careful not to wake them. Just then a voice came on the intercom and announced that the Airplane was landing in five minutes. "We're here" Madison shouted, waking up Li and Sakura.  
  
"What? What's going on?" they asked.  
  
"We're landing in five minutes!"  
  
"Finally" Sakura said. The trio watched as the runway came closer, until they were finally on the ground.  
  
"Please remain seated until the Airplane has come to a complete stop. On behalf of our staff we would like to thank you for flying Japan Air. For connecting flights to Dallas please go to gate 3…"  
  
"So now we get to meet the people we're staying with. Um lets see… Madison your staying with Alexis Gortler, Li is staying with Quinn Dempsey, and I'm staying with Katie Urs? Right?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Right" Li and Madison replied.  
  
--- In the Airport ---  
  
A cubby brunet was waiting with her friends by the gate. "Alexis" She called, "what's the name of the girl your hosting?"  
  
"Um, it's Madison, boy that a weird name for a Japanese girl." A redhead replied.  
  
"Oh, ok, Quinn what did you say was then name of your exchange student?"  
  
The brunet looked over at the guy standing next to her, he was listening to his Discman full blast. The brunet shook him violently. "Oh, uh, what did you say Katie?" he asked.  
  
"I said, what_is_the_name_of_the_person_your_hosting!" Katie replied.  
  
"Oh, uh sorry ^_^(). It's Li.  
  
"Thank you!" At that moment the flight with Sakura and Company started to unboard. "I wonder what they look like" Katie said.  
  
--- Back to Sakura and Company ---  
  
"Um, where are we supposed to go?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Um… I think that that group there is our welcoming committee." Madison replied pointing to the group with a chubby brunet, a redhead, and a guy. So the trio walked over to the group.  
  
"Hi, we were wondering if you know who Katie, Alexis, and Quinn are." Sakura asked the group of people.  
  
"Yah, we're them. This is Alexis Gortler." She said pointing to the redhead standing next to here. "This is Quinn Dempsey," pointing to the guy, "And I'm Katie Urs," the brunet said.  
  
"Nice to meet you" Sakura, Li, and Madison replied.  
  
"Um why don't we get your luggage" Alexis said. Her suggestion was meet with great enthusiasm.  
  
--- At Katie's House ---  
  
"And finally, this is my room." Katie said pointing to a room with stars painted on the ceiling, and the air condition on full blast. "Your room is down this was." She said leading to the guest room. "I hope you don't mind being right across the hall from my little brother."  
  
"Don't worry, everything is perfect." Sakura replied.  
  
"Well that's good to know. Oh, and tomorrow you have to wake up at 6:00, because my mom has to take you to the school to get your uniform. If you want I'll set my alarm clock, and wake you up then. Goodnight"  
  
--- The first day of school ---  
  
"Sakura" Katie called knocking on her door "Come on wake up. The bus comes in ten minutes!"  
  
"Ok,Ok, I'm up already." Sakura called. She first went to check on Kero, to make sure that he was ok. He was so she hurried and got dressed. She and Katie then ate breakfast with Katie's parents and ran onto the bus. Later that morning Sakura, Li, and Madison were clustered in a group in their first class of the day, World History.  
  
"Sakura, Have you sensed anything unusual?" Li asked "Because I keep sensing something that feels like a clow card."  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked. "Well now that you mention it, Yah I have been sensing something. But how could this be? I thought that we caught all the clow cards and turned them into Sakura Cards…"  
  
"Yah I thought so to." Li replied  
  
"Yes Card Captor Sakura is back in business! I get to make more Kawaii costumes, and videotape you guys!" Madison cried.  
  
[Anime Fall]  
  
"Li? Sakura? Are you guys ok?"  
  
--- End Chapter 1 ---  
  
Well what did you think? I should have the next part up by next Sunday, but I don't really know cuz, school starts again on Monday. Well enjoy!  
Sorka  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Clamp does…I don't own Nintendo, or Gameboy.. Nintendo does. I don't have money, don't sue.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
